Two Enemies With One Goal
by BananaRuler
Summary: Reyna and Piper hooked up a couple times and when Reyna's "lover," Thalia finds out that she is hooking up with her enemy a war is started. A fight for Reyna's affection. M because there might be lemons.
1. Hate from the Start

**PIPER**

 **Piper loved the feeling of Reyna's lips on her body, lips, and just everywhere. But Reyna was just the girl everyone wanted and everyone was aware of Reyna's gender interests.. With her amazing, athletic body. Reyna was basically just hot.**

 **Piper could still remember the first time Reyna fucked her and how amazing it felt. But the thing about Reyna is that she has her ladies but never just one, except for Reyna and Thalia. They weren't official but everyone knew that they were something. And Piper knew that staying meant more pain because she would always have to share Reyna. It hurt more that Reyna had a body that once you see it, you'll never forget the image.**

 **Piper had gone to every one of Reyna's lacrosse and basketball games, hoping that Reyna would notice but she never did. The only times Reyna noticed Piper was when they were alone at a party and Reyna was drunk. The only thing Reyna had remembered about Piper is her eyes otherwise she was a nobody to Reyna. Piper knew that soon they would all graduate and Reyna would forever forget all those nights. Piper wished that Reyna was hers but everyone knew that is impossible. Especially when she was with that whore Thalia. But Piper was determined to have the stud be hers. She just didn't know how to.**

 **REYNA**

" **Hey why is Piper Mclean after you?"**

" **I don't know. We hooked up like once baby," Reyna knew that if Thalia knew about Piper she would never hook up with Reyna ever again. And Thalia is drop dead gorgeous and a goddess in bed. Reyna was not done with her and ready to move on. Thalia was the school's biggest bitch you could find but being hot made up for her bitchy side. Reyna didn't love Thalia like for real and Thalia didn't love her. They were just fuck buddies which they both had many of.**

" **That better stay as only a one time thing that happened with that whore, Piper."**

 **Thalia leaned in and kissed Reyna softly, Reyna wrapped her arms around Thalia's waist, pulling her against her.**

" **Thalia I won't fuck her again ok? Why do you not want me to sleep with her? What's so bad about her?" Reyna said against Thalia's lips. Thalia ignoring her question instead putting one hand in Reyna's shirt, rubbing her hand up and down Reyna's abs. Thalia's hand making her way to Reyna's bra clasp.**

" **What the hell guys? Not again. Can't you guys ever get a fucking room," Jason said, very annoyed. This wasn't the first time Jason saw them having an intense make out session in the kitchen.**

" **Well little bro maybe you should stay in your room when Reyna is over. You know how hot she is and I just need to have my lips on hers."**

" **Ugh you're such a whore Thals it's not even funny. Reyna I don't even know how you can be with her." Reyna knew that Thalia would make a big scene about Jason's comment and Jason being her best friend she tried to help him get away from Thalia's wrath. So she grabbed Thalia's waist tighter and crushed her lips against hers, slipping her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Jason took the hint and left. Once Jason was gone Reyna pulled away from Thalia.**

" **Babe are you going to the party later?" Reyna knowing that Thalia was obviously going still had the nerve to ask.**

" **Of course I am Reyna. You're picking me up right?"**

" **Yeah but I have to go to practice or the team will be mad so I might be a bit late. Is 9:30 ok?"**

" **I suppose as long as you shower and don't spell like a sweaty lacrosse player. Don't be late or I won't give your gift after the party. It's Percy's party right?"**

" **Yeah. Well I have to go Thals. Bye."**

" **Bye."**


	2. Reyna's Decision

**_Here's chapter 2... Learning more about that mysterious Reyna. Please leave reviews, tell me who you'd like Reyna to end up with the lovely Thalia or Piper? Hmm I probably will not update for a while with this story because I will be working on No One's Perfect._**

 **THALIA**

 **At first Thalia was just sleeping and fucking Reyna for fun but after months she had finally fallen in love with Reyna. Thalia knew that Reyna didn't love her and she it had hurt her when Annabeth told her that Reyna slept with Piper. Thalia wished that one day Reyna would finally love her back so they can make it official. She hated that Reyna slept with so many people behind her back, she felt used by her like she is only a play toy to her. No one knows why Reyna won't go into a relationship. According to everyone Reyna has never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. And Thalia loved how mysterious Reyna is but sometimes it was difficult, because Reyna would never explain how she felt.**

 **Thalia only remembers one time that Reyna told her something about herself. Reyna's parents never really had time for her but they were very rich, important people with a huge company. Except Reyna never really cared for how much money they had and no one knew about Reyna being rich. Only Thalia and her brother Jason did that was the only secret Reyna had. All Reyna had ever really wanted from her parents was their love and affection and the only time Reyna's parents talked to her was when it was about her taking over the company. Thalia had held her that night that Reyna had told her mother that she didn't want to have to do anything with the company. Reyna's mother had beat her and told her that she was to take over the company. That was the first time Thalia had seen Reyna cry. That had also been the night that Thalia had realized that she was in love with Reyna, and they only time the both of them had said I love you to each other.**

 **Later that night Reyna had picked up Thalia and Reyna was late as usual. But Thalia noticed a hickey on her neck when she saw it she just frowned knowing that Reyna lied to her. She just hoped that it wasn't from Piper.**

" **Thals are you ok?"**

" **I'm fine. You know what why can't we be together like a couple? Why are you so against relationships? I love you Reyna and I have ever since that night you cried in my arms. After all this sleeping together and fucking each other, don't you love me? But no you just have to hook up with other girls while I get you rekiss where they have kissed. Is that hickey from Piper?"**

" **Because I have my reasons. Thalia I can't okay? I'm not ready for commitment and telling you everything about me. Trust me, I would be a horrible girlfriend. I am a hot mess. And yes it's from Piper, please don't be upset."**

" **I don't care if you're a hot mess or if you would be a horrible girlfriend. I want to be together. I need you Reyna. Please let's try it out baby?"**

" **Thals I don't know.. it's going to be hard it just being us, don't you think?"**

" **It because of Piper right? You like her."**

 **REYNA**

 **Reyna didn't even answer Thalia. Reyna only stared into Thalia's intense, beautiful blue eyes which were beginning to create tears. The truth was Reyna really did love Thalia but she had been beginning to develop feeling for Piper. And she really wasn't sure what she wanted all she knows is that she doesn't want a relationship. But that is all Piper and Thalia wanted.**

 **Reyna had a decision to make and she knew it had to be soon. Maybe Reyna did want Thallia.. I mean she had been with Thalia longer. Reyna made her decision, leaning closer into Thalia, Reyna's hands holding her face and wiping Thalia's tear away with her thumbs. Reyna leaned in close so there noses were touching and kissed Thalia softly.**

" **Be mine Thalia? I wanna do this whole relationship thing with you," Reyna whispered against Thalia's ear.**

" **Of course but babe can we skip the party please?'**

" **You sure?"**

" **Yes Reyna but no fucking tonight, you already slept with Piper. Ew!"**

" **Fine but I will spoon you," she said while turning off her car.**

" **I'm okay with that. Wanna play a round of Mortal Kombat and Zombies?"**

" **Oh your on," both Thalia and she raced into Thalia's room.**

 **They had been on the tenth round of Mortal Kombat, Thalia had won each one. Reyna getting so frustrated had been swearing and there had been a lot of name calling.**

" **Thals how do you always win with that fucking Kenji dude? He's blind, you're cheating!"**

" **I am not! I just have skills, gosh babe."**

" **Yeah ok Thals," but Reyna couldn't help but bite her lip when she noticed the very short shorts that Thalia had decided to change into. Reyna knew that Thalia would notice her staring at her body but Reyna was so turned on by Thalia's body, she didn't even care. That's when Reyna couldn't take it anymore.. she pinned Thalia onto the bed, crushing her lips against Thalia's.**

 **I knew that at that moment I really was in love with Thalia Grace.**


End file.
